Lirio de agua
by OlivierCash
Summary: Tras una misión, Zaphiri va a darle un pequeño regalo a Lugonis. Zaphiri/Lugonis


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

La flor que había llevado con él durante todo ese camino giraba ante sus ojos al compás que marcaba con sus dedos. Cuando había encontrado la flor no se había molestado ni siquiera en saber el nombre de esa flor. Mas un hombre con el que se había cruzado en Rodorio, aseguró que era un lirio de agua.

Sino hubiera sido por ese lirio de agua, habría vuelto antes. Pero, cuando se encontraba de vuelta de su misión, una estúpida y alocada idea cruzó su mente. Y esa fue la de volver con una flor azul, el problema fue que no se le hizo tan sencillo encontrar una maldita flor azul. Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba, tenía la flor azul, que resultó llamarse lirio de agua y punto, su misión personal ya estaba cumplida.

Lo primero fue ir con Sage para hablarle sobre el transcurso de la misión que lo había alejado del Santuario dos semanas. Su reporte fue rápido y preciso, igual que siempre. Una vez acabado, se despidió del Patriarca y fue a atender su asunto personal.

Bajó por las silenciosas y solas Doce Casas, pocos eran los Caballeros Dorados que en la actualidad se encontraban en el Santuario, mas él tenía la esperanza de que poco a poco, nuevos Dorados irían llegando esos espacios vacíos y con eso, el silencio dejaría de ser el gobernante de ese lugar.

Salió de las Casas Zodiacales para dirigirse a un lugar aun más solitario si cabe, un lugar tan hermoso como triste. Donde el silencio gobernaba junto a la melancolía y la soledad, dejando un mínimo espacio a la felicidad.

Ese aroma dulzón hacía acto de presencia antes incluso de poder ver el lugar, realmente, no le resultaba un olor desagradable, el problema radicaba en que era un olor que podía llegar a tornarse como algo peligroso. Para su fortuna, era un Caballero Dorado capaz de soportar e incluso poder disfrutar de ese aroma dulzón.

Conforme se iba acercando, había cada vez menos vegetación, menos animales, menos sonidos, en resumen, cada vez había menos vida.

Por fin llegó a la entrada de ese inmenso campo de rosas rojas del color brillante de la sangre, aunque él, prefería ver los rojizos cabellos del dueño de esas rojas. No eran ni mucho menos del mismo tono de rojo, sin embargo, si pensaba en eso, una suave sonrisa invadía sus labios cada vez que veía una rosa roja, sin tener porque formar parte de ese mortal jardín.

Observó el cartel que prohibía la entrada al jardín, él no se sentía quien como para atravesar ese cartel sin el permiso del que lo había puesto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que el Caballero de Piscis se percatará de su presencia y saliera a ver que quería. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que hacía eso, él siempre había respetado los límites del otro. Se imaginaba que por fortuna nunca había pretendido entrar en ese lugar, ese acto enfadaría al Caballero de Piscis, sin embargo, en otras ocasiones se preguntaba si mas bien, sería un por desgracia.

— Buenas tardas Zaphiri— saludó el Caballero de Piscis, quien se encontraba en el límite de su jardín, mirando a Zaphiri con su habitual seriedad— Veo que ya has vuelto de tu misión— comentó mientras le inspeccionaba con la mirada, como intentando analizar si había recibido alguna herido o no— ¿Cómo ha ido?— preguntó al comprobar que el Caballero de Escorpio se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

— Hola Lugonis— Zaphiri devolvió el saludo— Muy frio, como suele pasar por el norte— comentó Zaphiri, sin querer hablar mucho sobre la misión que lo había tenido apartado del Santuario durante un par de semanas— ¿Estas muy ocupado en estos momentos?

— La verdad es que estaba cuidando de Albafika.

Ese niño era el único al que Lugonis permitía entrar en su jardín de rosas y sin duda, era un caso muy especial. Hacía un año y medio, el Caballero de Piscis se encontró un bebe entre las rosas venenosas, por alguna razón que todos desconocían, ese bebé era capaz de vivir en el campo de rosas venenosas. Por lo que Lugonis decidió hacerse cargo de él. Y Zaphiri lo podía notar a la perfección, desde la aparición de ese niño, Lugonis se veía un poco más alegre, se podía ver como ya no se sentía tan solo, incluso a veces, hasta parecía ser algo feliz.

— Vale, solo ocuparé un instante de tu tiempo— aseguró Zaphiri y antes de que Lugonis pudiera decir algo al respecto, sacó la flor azul que llevaba escondida y se la entregó a Lugonis, quien la tomó sin entender a que venía— Mientras volvía de la misión vi esa flor azul y decidí cogerla para ti.

Lugonis inspeccionó la flor, algo extrañado por todo eso, bajo la seriedad su seriedad habitual, sentía que Zaphiri le ocultaba algo.

— Gracias…— agradecía aun sin comprender de que iba el asunto— Me sorprende que decidieras traerle a alguien que vive entre rosas rojas, una flor azul.

— Es un lirio de agua— matizó, como si lo hubiera sabido desde que la había recogido— Y es precisamente porque eres alguien que vive entre rosas rojas, por lo que te he traído una flor azul— explicó el Caballero de Escorpio— Pese a la belleza de las rosas, creo que no te vendrá mal ver algo de un color tan diferente.

— La verdad es que el rojo y el azul contrastan de una agradable manera— dijo mientras miraba la flor, apreciaba el detalle de Zaphiri. Mas, aunque esa flor al estar cortada ya fuera un bonito cadáver, dudaba que fuera a durar más de dos días ahí— ¿Has dichos que mis rosas te parecen bellas?— preguntó Lugonis, mirándole algo triste.

Zaphiri asintió decidido de sus palabras.

— Si, me parecen bellas, aunque posean una belleza peculiar— dijo Zaphiri— Comprendo que tú estas demasiado acostumbrado a ellas y que por los problemas que te causan… eres incapaz de ver su belleza— mientras hablaba, miraba ese campo rojo que parecía no tener final.

— Has acertado totalmente— concluyó Lugonis, algo cabizbajo.

El Caballero de Escorpio quiso decir algo que pudiera animarlo, pero ninguna palabra que le sirviera llego a su mente, por ello se calló. Podría cagarla en muchos aspectos, mas no tenía ninguna intención de meter la pata con Lugonis. Ese hombre solitario era la única persona con la que se aseguraba ser precavido y a quien menos quería ofender.

De pronto, el Caballero de Piscis miró a Zaphiri con una fugaz sonrisa que casi logró que al Caballero de Escorpio se le derritiera el corazón en ese preciso instante. Fue un segundo lo que Lugonis se mostró feliz, mas para Zaphiri, fue un instante tan eterno como maravilloso.

— Dudo que hayas encontrado una flor así en el norte.

— Me la encontré en el camino de vuelta— dijo Zaphiri, saliendo de su ensimismamiento— Use un poco de mi cosmos para que llegase sin marchitarse hasta ti— eso sorprendió visiblemente a Lugonis— Ponla en un jarrón bonito— añadió.

— La pondré en el mejor jarrón que tenga— aseguró Lugonis— Muchas gracias por el regalo, no hacía ninguna falta.

— Para mí, si que la hacía.

Una volanda de aire llevó a varios de los pétalos hasta donde ellos se encontraban en silencio. Ese era el tope hasta donde podían llegar, porque como siguieran por ese camino, se dirían demasiadas cosas que hacía tiempo que callaban y que nada bueno podían traerles.

Por ello Lugonis se despidió cordialmente ante la atenta mirada de Zaphiri, quien lo observó alejarse sin ni siquiera parpadear. Muchas veces eran las que habían acabado así y todas ellas Zaphiri había tenido las inabarcables ganas de correr hacía Lugonis, agarrarlo fuertemente del brazo para que no se le ocurriera huir y por fin, darle el beso que tanto anhelaba darle.

Y esa ocasión, no fue diferente. Sabía que si se acercaba demasiado a Lugonis, ambos lo pasarían mal. A él no le importaba sufrir por el amor de Lugonis, era algo que todos los días le pasaba. Mas no quería hacer sufrir a Lugonis como sabía que sufriría, si le dijera lo mucho que le quería.


End file.
